Percy Jackson and the War for the West
by mcnally0814
Summary: The war against Kronos is rapidly approaching but Percy can't think about anything but a certain daughter of Athena. Can he save their relationship and the world? My first Fan Fic sorry if its not that great. Please read and review and ill update!
1. Back Home Again

**_Hey_** **_guys this is my first Fan-Fic ever I hope you all like it. Please review. I accept flames so feel free to say that this is the worst garbage you have ever read and I should never write again= ) Any other comments you may have review or PM me. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_-McNally0814_**

* * *

Dawn was breaking on August the 1st. I couldn't wait to head back to camp to see everybody. So many people I missed so dearly. The plan was for my mom and I to meet Argus halfway between Camp Half-Blood. I was so excited to get there. It had been a few months since I had last seen everyone at camp. A few months since the Battle of the Labyrinth. A few months since Annabeth left me standing atop Half-Blood Hill. Oh gods I thought as I suddenly remembered that she would be arriving back to camp just a few days after I would arrive.

What would I say to her? Would I say anything at all? Should I tell her about how I've felt about her since the day I met her? I know its cliche but its true. The first time I looked into those stormy gray eyes all those years ago I fell in love even though I hadn't realized it at the time. There was something in those eyes that was just so calming and so loving and caring that I momentarily forgot about the Minotaur and Grover and even my mom. So much had happened since then and I had slowly but surely fallen in love with my Wise Girl. But even though it was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt it was also accompanied with the cold hard truth that we could never be together. The fact that Annabeth would never love me like she did that traitor Luke tore me apart. Every time I thought about him I was filled with so much rage and hatred that I could barely control myself.

" Percy are you alright?" I glanced over at my mother sitting in the drivers seat. Concern etched across her features. The thought that she was probably reading me like a book wandered across my mind and I couldn't help but smile when she asked me what was wrong with Annabeth.

"Everything is fine mom. Jeez," I replied. This seemed to satisfy her enough so she moved on asking me things like how excited I was to see everyone, what I would do first, and did I remember my toothbrush, and if I would Iris-Message her as often as I could, you know the usual mother stuff.

She had talked so much the rest of the way that I was almost anxious to ride with Argus since he didn't do much more than nod and grunt. After saying my good byes to my mom I hopped in the van with Argus and after an extremely boring ride I found myself looking upon the ever so familiar landscape of Camp Half-Blood.

I said hello to everyone I saw on my way to Cabin Three. I saw Silena and some other Aphrodite girls laughing and giggling under a tree completely unsuspecting to the fact that Travis and Connor Stoll were on one of the higher branches with what looked like water balloons in their hands. They winked at me before dropping them on the girls. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran away so no angry Aphrodite girls came after me by mistake. It was good that some things never change.

After seeking out all my friends and my half brother Tyson I dropped my stuff on my bunk and made my way towards the sword arena.

Unfortunately I was greeted by an unpleasant surprise.

* * *

**_I know this chapter moved pretty slow and there wasn't any action but bear with me. I promise there will be plenty of action in the following chapters._**

**_-McNally0814_**


	2. Oh Boy

**_Sorry that took so long to update but I've been very busy and only one person reviewed= ( But anyways here is Chapter 2. Please review and I will update._**

* * *

There in the sword arena was the last person in the world I wanted to see. Annabeth Chase practicing with a few of her siblings. Now don't get me wrong I've missed her so dearly and on the inside I was completely jumping for joy, but I knew she didn't feel that way. How could she? If she cared she would have returned some of the zillion letters I had sent her. Or the zillion and one phone calls and voice mails I had left for her. On top of all that I had absolutely no idea what to say. I had planned on having three solid days to think about what to say when I saw her. Three days to relax at my favorite place in the world and think about what to do about this. This is terrible I thought, as she saw me for the first time. I smiled and waved and she gave me a half-hearted wave back. I walked over to her and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. It's pretty impressive when a girl can be that beautiful even while she's practicing her swordplay. "Hey Wise Girl," I said casually.

"Hi Percy," she smiled back.

"Umm can we talk?" I asked.

"Uh sure I guess."

So she followed me out of the arena and we headed towards the lake. When we got the lake I took one long out across the glistening water of the Long Island Sound, prolonging this dreaded conversation for just a few more moments. Annabeth didn't even seem to notice though and I figured she probably had the same idea as I did.

Finally I turned towards and said, "I missed you Annabeth."

She looked at me and spoke so softly I had to strain to hear her, "I'm sorry Percy but I can't do this right now."

I watched her slowly walk away and I realized I was smiling in spite of myself. Classic Percy Jackson, I thought, always finds a way to mess up everything. I wonder what the world must have done to make The Fates choose me as "The Child of the Prophecy," cause Zeus knows I'll find some way to mess that up too.

Since it was only in the late afternoon I decided to get up and try to find a way to salvage the day. I decided to see if Grover was around because I knew I could always count on him when I needed to talk and I definitely needed someone to talk to now.

Much to my pleasure I found Grover sitting under Thalia's Pine tree. He smiled as he saw me approach. But his smile soon faded and I assumed he could guess by my emotions that I wasn't having a good day.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"How did you know something happened?" I asked, even though I knew the answer I just didn't want to talk about it because it would only worsen my mood but at the same time I needed to talk about it.

"It's written all over your face bro. No satyr powers or empathy link had to tell me that when you look like the world just ended."

"I just don't know anymore G-Man. About anything. About Annabeth or my prophecy. I can't even save our friendship how am I supposed to save the world man?" I saw Grover just stare back at me with his eyes full of concern, urging me to go on.

"I don't think I can do it man. Every day I wonder why I had to be the child of the prophecy. Why I had to bear this burden. No one can understand what it's like to know that one choice you make will make or break it for the entire world!" I was practically yelling now, but Grover didn't seem to mind. I could feel the tears welling up and I turned my gaze to the horizon. When Grover spoke it was with so much authority that I was surprised to hear it coming from him.

"Listen to me Percy. Everyone here knows you can do it. We all believe in you. Especially Annabeth. I think that might be why she's so scared. She is so confident in you that you will kill Luke and Kronos and save the world, but that's the problem. She knows in her mind you will succeed and she knows that that would mean the end of Luke. We won't ever know how it feels to be in your position but we want to help you Percy. In any way we can. And let me tell you something else don't you ever doubt yourself again because when it comes down to it there isn't anyone else who I would rather make this decision. I have full confidence in you Percy, because I'm your best friend. And I always will be no matter what."

"Thanks G-man." I said. "You're one hell of a motivator man." But then I realized that that wasn't it. "You know what scratch that, your one hell of a friend. A best friend." He smiled at that and I begin to think that maybe just maybe things might be lookin up for a change.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to again say sorry for the short chapter and the lack of action, just give it some time and bear with me here there will be plenty of action. Anyway review and I will update.**_

**_-McNally0814_**


	3. Girls are confusing

_**

* * *

**_

Hey guys it's me. Umm well I read the reviews and I agree there should be some more action so there might just maybe *cough cough* be a little action *cough cough* and maybe later on even some lemons *cough cough*. But it might take a while because I seem to have quite the cough :)

_** Anyway here is chapter three. Enjoy! (Oh, and some of this chapter will be from Annabeth's point of view.)**_

_**Oh and I do not in any way shape or form own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… Unfortunately**_

_**-McNally0814**_

****

* * *

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and as I headed back Cabin 3 I couldn't help but hope that things would get better. I got back to Cabin 3, showered up, and headed to bed. I fell asleep thinking of Annabeth.

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go. Chiron had mentioned the night before that one of our spies had reported a small band of enemy demigods and monsters was sent to Manhattan in the hopes of recruiting new demigods. Hopefully he sent me on the mission because I desperately needed to focus on other things

I showered and headed to the mess area. I offered the best egg and my best pieces of bacon to Poseidon and prayed for a good day. I sat down and I caught Annabeth staring at me. When she realized I saw her she quickly looked down at her food and blushed. I sat there bewildered and wondering how anyone could even remotely understand girls.

I finished my breakfast and Chiron called a meeting in the Big House. The head councilor for each cabin was there. Annabeth from Athena, Beckendorf from Hephaestus, Silena from Aphrodite, the Stoll brothers from Hermes cabin, Katie from Demeter, Michael from Apollo, Clarisse from Ares, myself from Poseidon and no one from Zeus, Artemis, or Hades. Grover also showed up for which I was thankful. Having him around always made me feel more relaxed and comfortable and just happier. Kind of like how I used to feel about Annabeth. Now when I was around her it was arguments or just forced awkward conversations. It really upset me that our friendship had come to that. Anyway we were all seated around the ping pong table and Chiron started the meeting.

"Hello everyone." He said. "As some of you know there is a recruiting party from the enemy somewhere in Manhattan. We need to locate them and take them out. We cannot afford for the enemy to gain anymore strength if we can help it. More information will be given to those going but I'd rather not give out too much information because even though I trust all of you we must be wary of enemy spies. It would not bode well for us if the enemy knew our plans. So do we have any volunteers?" He asked.

I raised my hand so fast that the momentum actually pulled me out of my chair drawing snickers from a few kids in the room.

"I'll go." I said.

Chiron looked quite relieved when I raised my hand.

"Thank you Percy. Now would anyone like to go with him?"

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"I will," I said. Oh no what was I thinking. I can't go! Oh my gods how could I be so stupid, I thought. But I actually wanted to at the same time. The truth is that I've only been like this to him so I don't get more attached. I can't have another Luke. I know it's hurting him but I just can't. Yes you can I argued back with myself. You need him. Plus if you don't go how are you gonna keep your Seaweed Brain safe? I knew I had to go. Wait, did my conscious just call him my Seaweed Brain? Weird…

"Great, so it's settled. Percy and Annabeth will go. I wouldn't like to send more than two due to security issues. And I think we would all agree that Percy and Annabeth are quite the team." Chiron said.

"Okay everyone this meeting is adjourned. Percy, Annabeth, if I could please just keep you for one more moment that would be great." Chiron said.

So Percy and I waited until everyone left and heard Chiron's plan.

"You guys have no idea how much it means that you guys volunteered. I love all you campers don't get me wrong. But you two are the most trustworthy heroes I've ever met. I have complete confidence you will be able to take care of this. Now that aside, there are three demigods, and two dracaena. They are heading to a school called Lamphere Middle School (**A/N. I don't know of a Lamphere Middle School in New York it's the name of a high school by me)**. You will leave bright and early tomorrow. Argus will take you to a hotel just down the street from this school. We need you to find the group and eliminate them at all costs. Devise a plan first though as you are outnumbered a bit. Now get to bed you have a big day. I will explain a little more and in greater detail tomorrow since I have seen it fit to accompany you on the way there."

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

Oh no. This can't be good. Chiron is coming with?? Well only for the ride there but that can't be good. This may not be as easy as it first sounded. Man, I thought, what are we up against?

And to make matters worse Annabeth was coming! This is the complete opposite of what I wanted. I wanted to take my mind off of her. Now she's going to be with me! Dam, man.

I was still lost in thought when I heard Annabeth's voice and I swear I jumped a foot in the air.

"Seaweed Brain!" she yelled.

"Woah! What!?" I said.

"Come on let's go!" she said.

I looked around and saw that Chiron was no longer in the room and I figured I had missed him leaving. I looked back at Annabeth standing in the doorway, and I lost myself in those deep gray eyes. I thought about the good old' times and wondered what happened.

I must have been looking at her funnily because she frowned and said "Uhmm Seaweed Brain, what are you looking at?"

I said something real intelligent like " Ummummah nothing."

I felt my face got hot and I turned away in embarrassment.

As she turned to leave I heard her mumble something but I couldn't quite hear it.

I left the Big House and walked back to my cabin. It had gotten late quickly and I was walking in the starlight. When I returned to Cabin Three I showered and went straight to bed. We would be waking up at the butt crack of dawn and I wanted to get as much rest as possible. Thank Poseidon that I didn't have any dreams that night. I had been getting lucky lately. Not dreaming about scary stuff like normally. Just regular dreams and it was quite the pleasant surprise. But it also made me weary that something must have been going on. Maybe someone didn't want me to have dreams. Someone who wouldn't want me finding out their plans…

I woke up the next morning and I was ridiculously tired. I showered and packed anything I thought I might need. I brought Riptide, some drachmas, nectar and ambrosia, some mortal cash, a few changes of clothes, deodorant, and a few other items.

I skipped breakfast and headed for the lake so I could enjoy a moment of peace before embarking on this journey.

When I arrived there I remembered exactly why I loved the water.. The orange sunlight on the horizon and the reflection on the water was simply breathtaking, and to top it all off there was Annabeth climbing onto the dock wearing a black and white polka dot bikini. Needless to say she looked stunning.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I climbed out of the water after a refreshing swim. I had come down to the lake to clear my mind. It was amazing how much I liked this lake being a daughter of Athena. Oh well, I must have gotten it from Percy. Speaking of Percy was that him staring at me? Oh my gods he was looking at me like I was Aphrodite herself! Before I knew it I was smiling. I waved at him and motioned him over. My smile soon turned into laughter when he tripped over a rock because he couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Looks like there's a rock there Percy!" I yelled. "Maybe that's why I call you Seaweed Brain!"

He grinned mischievously and yelled back, " I'd watch your mouth Wise Girl were on my turf!"

I wondered what he meant by that but by the time I had realized it I was already under water.

Oooh he was gonna get it I thought as I climbed out of the water. There he was on the beach, on all fours laughing like a four year old. I missed this. I missed Percy and his antics so much. Everything about him drove me absolutely insane and I loved it. Ughhh! I thought. Why does everything have to be so difficult? I silently cursed and headed down the dock towards the beach. When I got about ten feet away Percy realized he should probably run. He turned and sprinted off, still laughing like a maniac. I got close enough to him and jumped on his back, taking him down. He grunted as he hit the ground. Then he quickly rolled over, leaving our faces inches away. A grin spread on his face. My heart leapt for joy and I felt myself slowly lean in.

"Ehemmm, I'm terribly if I ruined a moment here but Chiron is getting quite upset. Apparently he told you Peter and you Annabelle to be at the hill by six o' clock."

We turned to see Mr. D standing over us, smirking. We stumbled over each other in an attempt at getting up in a dignified manner. We were both blushing a deep shade of scarlet. We ran off without a word. I stopped to grab my things from Cabin Six, and then we hurried to the hill. There we met a very annoyed looking Chiron.

"Sorry," I said, " We got held up."

"It's alright child." He said. "Let's just be on our way now."

We piled into the van. Argus in the driver's seat, Chiron in shotty, and Percy and I in the back. As we left I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for us.

* * *

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! This is the last non action chapter. Next chapter will have plenty of action. Sorry the update took awhile I've had tons of homework and football and guitar lessons. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy! :)**_

_**-McNally0814**_


	4. Authors Note!

_Heyyyyyyyyy! _Hey everyone thanks for all the feedback. It's been awhile eh? I'm truly sorry that I've kept the few of you waiting. Even though I wasn't gonna continue this story but the few of you who have read it and subscribed or whatever have made me very happy so I promise I will continue the story. I should have a new chapter up by week's end fo shoo. Any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns put it in a review or send me a private message either or.

_**-McNally0814**_


End file.
